League One-Shots
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Preview: "His legs. There was about half a building lying around Flash, on Flash. So far that lone explicit was the only evidence to illustrate that he was in pain, too. She didn't even know what was wrong with Batman." & "'Alfred forced me to bring something. I brought Clue. Deal with it Clark.'" BMWW & GLHG
1. Reminders

**AN.** This is my first attempt at Justice League & Justice League Unlimited FanFiction. If the title and summary did not tip you off already, this will be a collection of one-shots. The idea to list the characters involved in each one-shot came from **GhostDog401**'s story _Speeding_ for the Young Justice (cartoon) universe. If you are a fan of Wally West, I'd suggest reading _Speeding_. Hope you enjoy this first little piece and stick around for the rest. Reviews and helpful critique are welcome. Also, if any characters throughout this collection appear out of character, please let me know. I repeat, this is my first attempt at writing these characters and I would prefer them to be in-character, so any advice you may have is greatly appreciated! Well, that is all for now. Hope to see you in the next chapter. **-Lem  
Disclaimer. **I do not own any rights to this amazing branch of the DC franchise.

* * *

**Reminders  
**_John Stewart & Shayera Hol_

They should get rid of that door. They should get rid of that room.

She wasn't coming back.

She didn't need it anymore.

How many times had he found himself standing aimlessly in front of that sealed entrance?

Too many times to count.

He really needed to start taking a different route to his room. She wasn't coming back. Passing her quarters only brought up memories. _Wavy locks of bright orange. Expressive green eyes._

She wasn't coming back, but every time he passed the now vacant bedroom he couldn't help but hope. However, with each new trip past her old room, his hope began to lessen. He wasn't aware when it entirely dissolved away, but after one of many long missions off-planet, he found himself not imagining her return for once.

Reality had finally set in.

She wasn't coming back.

He didn't expect her to.

However, the memories never ended. His hope may have fizzled out a long time ago, but the memories he had of that vibrant, brash woman never left him.

She wasn't coming back.

The league really needed to get rid of that door.

* * *

She never expected her first visit to Detroit would be on her own. In each of her imagined versions of the trip, she wasn't alone _and_ she was still a member of the Justice League.

Reality found a sick enjoyment in twisting one's dreams.

At first, she was surprised to find herself softly landing on top of the Ambassador Bridge, of all bridges, to rest. That is until she recalled that the bridge she currently stood on was the same one that connected Detroit, Michigan with Windsor, Ontario. _Detroit._

The decision had been subconscious. She'd seen enough television over her five years on Earth to recognize that the approaching bridge in fact was the Ambassador Bridge. _Five years._

Five years and she never had a reason to visit Detroit until now. Now she had a reason, and he wasn't even there to share his home with her.

The decision to land on the bridge had been subconscious. The sight of it had reminded her of_ him_. That's why she'd done it. She missed him. All she had left were memories. Sweet, precious memories.

How she longed to stroll the streets of the metropolis before her! Unfortunately, the invasion was still a fresh wound for the people of Earth. Her betrayal was still a fresh wound for the people of Earth... for the league... for him...

This bridge, this city, would always remind her of him. Together, they hadn't spoken much about their homes, but when they had, she hung onto every word he spoke.

"I should go." she said to herself... to everyone... to no one...

Before she could unfold her wings, however, Michigan's first snow of the year began to fall.

_Snow._

"Well, I have no where to be." she mused aloud. With that said, she sat down, the Motor City still in her sights.

The snow fall increased as the woman sat, reminiscing.

_A tender kiss after a scare with death. A snowball fight. A visit to her favorite galactic bar. A night asleep in his arms._

She was probably never going to see him again, and if she did, they would never be as close as they once were.

All she had left were her memories and this city.

"I think I'll visit again sometime."

* * *

**AN.** So... that second half doesn't fit with the cannon which I only realized after it was 90% written. The variant from the show is that in the show Shayera has been to John's hometown before, probably more than once, too. So, please do not mention that incongruity in a review if you plan to leave one. I did figure out my mistake and I consciously kept the second part written with that take on things. I hope to avoid having to make you, the reader, read each one-shot in a level of suspended disbelief. However, for certain one-shots I may have to diverge from the cartoon's material, just as I did in this one. I will try to warn you ahead of time for future one-shots where I diverge from the original.** -Lem  
Updated. 3/24/2014**

**Next: **_Breakfast at Ollie's_ - "Before she replied, Dinah took a deep breath. Talking with Roy was going to be challenging, to say the least."


	2. Breakfast at Ollie's

**Breakfast at Ollie's**  
_Dinah Lance & Roy Harper_

To describe the present situation as awkward would be an understatement. Roy Harper, more commonly known as the hero Speedy, was currently sitting in Oliver Queen's kitchen as Dinah Lance cooked breakfast.

_If only I hadn't told him yes. If only I had snuck out earlier._ He thought as his fingers tapped away at the table.

"How do you like your eggs?" inquired Dinah from the stove.

Roy swallowed back a rude response, instead telling the blonde woman scrambled.

Black Canary, the Sonic Siren herself, was making him breakfast in his adoptive father's kitchen, and the man himself wasn't even there.

He didn't know when the table became plated and the food set, but the next thing he knew Dinah was sitting across from him. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and orange juice lay before him. Roy couldn't remember the last time he ate a meal at Oliver's.

The two heroes loaded their plates and filled their glasses. It wasn't too long into the meal when Dinah spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me now why I found you sneaking out of a window on the second floor?"

_Well, that was to the point._

"Are _you_ going to tell me why you're here?" Roy shot back. "Because I'm pretty sure you weren't here last night."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at the young man. "I was on league business. Ollie contacted me."

"He can take care of himself."

"I know."

Roy gave a huff in response and stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Speedy." When that didn't work she tried again. "Roy."

"Yes, _Mom_?"

Oh! How she wanted to punch the little punk right there and then... _Calm down. You've dealt with worse,_ she reminded herself. Before she replied, Dinah took a deep breath. Talking with Roy was going to be challenging, to say the least.

"Ollie told me that you and the Crimson Avenger were called in yesterday to help with Eiling. He said that he invited you to stay the night." Here she paused, debating whether or not to say the next part. _Ollie can yell at me later._

"Roy, he was glad when you accepted his offer."

"I bet he was."

"From what I've heard, you two had a falling out a few years ago."

"If you call what happened a 'falling out'."

Dinah ignored his comment and continued. "Regardless, Oliver still cares about you. He worries about you, Roy. I know that he's not here right now, but that isn't because he didn't want to see you."

"Work?"

She nodded. "Look, all I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to sneak around. You may not be his partner anymore, but you are still more than welcome to stop by and stay here if need be."

Roy frowned at her. "I highly doubt that decision is for you to make."

"It isn't. Oliver made it."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that coming from his girlfriend?"

"Yes. You are."

Leisurely, Roy lifted his glass and took a swig of OJ.

"Fine. Don't listen to me." With that said, Black Canary stood from her chair and took her dishes over to the sink. As the sound of water running reached Roy's ears, his eyes closed in contemplation. Green Arrow, Oliver, his _dad_ in a sense, still cared. After all of the crap between the two, the fists, the insults, the lies, he still wanted to make Roy feel welcomed. The archer couldn't believe it.

"Are you done?" the question brought Roy out of his musings. He gave a quick nod and excused himself from the kitchen. He returned to the guest room on the second floor he had slept in last night. His bow and arrows were still resting by the opened window.

_What was I thinking? Leaving through the window? And I claim to not be a child anymore._

Roy Harper walked over to the window. He grabbed up his bow and arrows. Once he had a good hold of his belongings, he closed the window. If his actions led to Oliver's mansion getting robbed, he would never hear the end of it.

He made his way down the stairs. Dinah was still in the process of cleaning when he entered the kitchen for a second time that morning.

"Canary."

"Yes?" She didn't turn around to face him.

"Thanks... for breakfast." he clarified.

Then Roy Harper left the Queen Mansion through the front door.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** I do not own either of these character, nor the amazingness that is the DCAU.  
**AN.** Okay, I hope I wrote these two in-character. If not than please review and let me know how to write them better. Yes, this takes place after Patriot Act, in case you didn't catch that with the mention of Eiling. Now, this was a late update. Also, this was originally supposed to be posted as number three, not number two. However, I'm still in the process of writing what was originally supposed to be posted as the second installment. It involves five leaguers and is currently over three thousand words... Yes, it will most likely be the longest one-shot out of this entire collection. I really wanted to update though and decided to just bleep it and write this one. Thus the lateness and long AN. I hope you all enjoyed this and stick around. **-Lem**  
**Updated.** **3/24/2014**

**Next:**_ A Proposition_ - "Clark sighed. Why did he always think talking with Batman would be easy?"


	3. A Proposition

**A Proposition  
**_Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent_

Reaching for his phone, Clark punched in a familiar group of numbers. Before he could offer a congenial greeting, Bruce Wayne was speaking through his receiver.

"I know why you are calling. You saw Snapper Carr's report."

It wasn't a question. It never was with Bruce.

"I take it you saw it, too?" Clark replied.

"Yes."

"May I stop by? I'd prefer to discuss this in person."

"Now?"

Clark frowned at that. "Of course now."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, then, "Alfred will let you in."

Well, it wasn't a no.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth opened the door, revealing a patiently waiting Clark Kent. The two men shared hellos and then Alfred led Clark to the mansion's drawing room. Inside sat Bruce. Clark seated himself on the couch opposite Gotham's Dark Knight.

Once tea was served, Clark began talking. When he mentioned the need for a team of superheroes to be formed Bruce wasn't surprised in the slightest. He, himself, had the same initial thought after the realization that Earth could once more be invaded by galactic intruders.

"Who did you have in mind?" Bruce asked once the other man was done explaining.

Clark gave a hopeful grin. "Does that mean you'll join?"

"No."

_Figures._ But the blunt answer would not stop Clark from asking him again at another time and place.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought this through completely." Bruce groaned in annoyance at the mere thought.

"I did… At least, I _thought_ I did." Clark amended.

"Clearly not. If this idea of yours does work and the heroes you invite do accept, do you even know where your center of operations will be?"

"No, but I can tell you it won't be in a cave." Clark said in jest as he lowered the teacup and leaned back into the couch.

Bruce merely glared at the man sitting across from him.

Clark sighed. Why did he always think talking with Batman would be easy? "I contacted you because I know you best out of all of Earth's heroes. I was hoping you could help me with this."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at that last statement. "My help or my funds?"

"Bruce-" before the Kryptonian could clarify he was interrupted. "Meet me tomorrow at this location. You may want to prepare a speech." Bruce handed Clark a piece of paper containing a set of prewritten coordinates. Clark stared at the numbers confused until it hit him.

"You were always going to help. Weren't you?"

"Yes. However, I wanted to know just how much help you needed."

"And?"

"You need a lot."

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Do not own.  
**AN.** Hey. Thanks goes out to those who so far have added this story to their alerts & favorites. I really would appreciate some feedback though, especially in regards to what I discussed in the previous post's AN. Obviously, this post only has two characters. I'm still not done with the one that was initially supposed to be the second post. Not entirely sure when I will actually post it or if I'll just continue posting other one-shots before it. This one, however, is set in Secret Origins: Part Three. It was based off the idea that Superman had to contact Batman to ask for his input on the whole forming a Justice League thing. Which apparently he did, because the Watchtower is a part of Wayne Enterprises' R & D department. I hope I wrote them realistically and I hope to see you all in the next update! **-Lem  
Updated. 3/24/2014**

**Next: **_Fatigue, Anxiety, Pain: When Supes is Away_ - "Before the leaguers had time to react, the condemned building chose then to crumple. The electrical attacks from Livewire and the structural damage caused earlier by a full grown man flying through one of its walls was not a good mix for a building set to demolish later that week. At least Flash knew no one was in the building... excluding, of course, his two coworkers and himself."


	4. Fatigue, Anxiety, Pain

**Fatigue, Anxiety, Pain: When Supes is Away  
**_Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Flash, & Wonder Woman_

With a swift motion of his left hand, John touched his communicator to check in with the other three. "Flash? How are things on your end?" he questioned as he ducked behind an upturned car. Wonder Woman noticed John lower himself behind the vehicle and instantly knew to keep the enemy away from him as he contacted the others.

There was a little static and then Flash's voice came through the device.

_"I'm almost done with the civilians. Bats and Hawkgirl are still fighting the baddies. Apparently they didn't get the memo that Supes is currently off planet."_ The speedster joked.

"Guess not," John replied. He raised himself just enough to check on Diana's status with Cheetah, Star Sapphire, & Tsukuri. When the two of them arrived on scene the three villainesses were in the process of robbing Gotham's largest bank. If it hadn't been for the simultaneous chaos occurring over in Metropolis, Batman himself would have joined them; Gotham was, after all, his city. _This shouldn't take too much longer. _John thought.

"Flash, when Diana and I are done here we'll-" however, John didn't finish the thought because right then a scream ripped through his communicator. Hawkgirl's scream.

_"Batman!"_

Before he could ask what happened, the Flash gave him a speedy goodbye and left the conversation.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

John stood up from his crouched position and ran around the car to help Wonder Woman.

"Diana, I'll handle her! Apprehend Cheetah and Tsukuri!"

The Amazon nodded and flew into the bank.

Two days ago, Superman was requested away from the watchtower to destroy a fast approaching meteor to a planet in a different solar system. Now five out of the six remaining league members were split between Metropolis and Gotham. The alert from Metropolis arrived to the Watchtower first. Toyman, Crowbar, Livewire, Firefly, and Volcana were destroying downtown Metropolis, however their motives would have to wait until _after_ they were all put back into custody. By the time Hawkgirl, Batman, and Flash were already traveling down to Earth, J'onn received the alert from Gotham.

As John fought Star Sapphire above the streets of Gotham, he tried to contact Flash again. The man didn't pick up.

"Damn it."

John tried again; this time he attempted to reach Hawkgirl. She didn't respond.

"Come on, Batman." He muttered to himself as he dodged another attack from Star Sapphire. It didn't take John long to realize that the Dark Knight was not going to get in touch with him either.

"John! Look out!" came Diana's worried voice from below. The man had just enough time to remove his hand from his earpiece and put up an emerald shield to protect himself from the quickly approaching violet blast.

Wonder Woman flew up beside him. "John, the authorities have Cheetah and Tsukuri."

"Good."

"You seem distracted." she stated concerned.

"The others aren't picking up communications."

"Batman's group in Metropolis?"

John nodded.

Star Sapphire, noticing the two heroes were currently distracted, used the violet colored energy from her mystical stone to levitate the bags of cash filled by her two associates out of the bank. _At least now this outing wasn't a total waste thanks to Wonder Woman's oversight. __Grabs the criminals, but doesn't return the cash to its vault. _Carol grinned at her luck.

"No you don't." came the gruff voice of Green Lantern.

The energy surrounding the cash fizzled out as Green Lantern sent a direct shot at her from his power ring. Before Star Sapphire could recover from the blast of green, Wonder Woman lassoed her up.

_Finally, its over. _John thought relieved._ Now to Metropolis._

* * *

"Flash, grab the civilians!" Batman ordered as the three leaguers landed in Metropolis.

"Will do!"

Hawkgirl went straight for Toyman, his little stunt with Superman last month still fresh in her mind. Flash began carrying two people at a time away from the scene, as well as warning anyone he came across to get out of the surrounding area. These fights could cause quite a bit in city damages and the league did not want any innocent bystanders to find themselves in the middle of a brawl.

Batman sent out his grappling hook to get himself closer to where Livewire stood.

Flash wasn't positive how long it took Hawkgirl to destroy Toyman's new creation, but it appeared to be a pretty quick encounter. Once the villain was knocked out, she turned her attention to the two firebugs currently burning everything in their sight.

Deciding to take on Livewire was a risky decision on his part, but Bruce knew he could entrust the others to Hawkgirl and Flash. However, it didn't take him long to realize that maybe Hawkgirl and her mace were better suited to go up against the electrokinetic woman with blue hair. He wasn't sure how many more times he could avoid one of her attacks.

"Hawkgirl!"

"Yes?"

"Take on Livewire! I'll apprehend Crowbar!"

Hawkgirl frowned at the command. "What about these two?"

"Flash can take care of them when he's done with crowd control!"

With her worry squelched, Hawkgirl abandoned Volcana and Firefly. She swiftly swooped in on the electrokinetic villain. Bruce sprinted away from the two women and towards the angry man pounding one of the many buildings in Metropolis with his energized crowbar.

_"Flash?"_ came the voice of Earth's current Green Lantern, John Stewart, through Flash's com-link. _"How are things on your end?"_

"I'm almost done with the civilians. Bats and Hawkgirl are still fighting the baddies. Apparently they didn't get the memo that Supes is currently off planet." Flash jokingly replied.

_"Guess not." _Flash could imagine GL with a grin on his face at that moment. Flash just had that affect on people.

Flash paused for a moment and examined the perimeter. There didn't seem to be any more stragglers... wait, that dog did not belong in the middle of this mess. He speedily picked the animal up and dashed him off and away from the superhero/super-villain scuffle.

In no time at all, Flash was back and able to finally join the fight. _Volcana and Firefly, got it._ He rushed towards the flame duo and began forming a vortex around them.

John's voice came back through his com-link. _"Flash, when Diana and I are done here we'll-"_

That was when several things occurred at once. Batman, having quickly disarmed the raging man known as Crowbar, was in the midst of tying him up to avoid his possible escape when he was shot in the side from a device held by Toyman, who was supposed to be _unconscious. _If that wasn't enough, the impact of the projectile fired was enough to lift Batman off his feet and send him flying towards a condemned building in the distance.

Flash heard it happen. Hawkgirl saw it.

"Batman!" she cried out.

That brief distraction was all the villains needed. Flash, who had paused his running at the sound of Hawkgirl's scream, was suddenly attacked by Volcana and Firefly. Both criminals aimed for his legs. _Of course, they would, _he mentally groaned.

"John,Igottogo." he quickly said to the other man and with that he flipped his com off, returning to his fight with Volcana and Firefly.

"Flash! I'm going after Batman!" The Thanagarian called to him. _Flash can stop Livewire. I have to check on Batman._

The Flash gave Hawkgirl a nod, as he slowed down. Both Volcana and Firefly were on their knees gasping for oxygen now. He scooped up the two criminals, not risking the chance they regrouped themselves and fought back some more, and sped them over to the authorities. Then he returned for Crowbar and Toyman, who Flash made sure to fully knock out unconscious this time.

_Now where did Livewire go?_

* * *

Shayera saw what Toyman shot at him, and she saw his body sail through the air. She didn't know how protected his armored suit was, but crashing into a building was something usually saved for a person with impenetrable skin. Under that bat-suit, he was still an ordinary human man.

She found him unconscious inside what appeared to be a condemned building. She flew through the newly created hole in the structure and landed beside him.

"Batman?" she gently gave him a shake on the shoulder.

He merely gave an unintelligible sound in response.

"Is he alright?" questioned the Flash.

"I thought you were fighting Livewire." Hawkgirl turned to him.

"I couldn't find her. She must have run off when we weren't looking. Besides, I'm pretty sure my legs are-"

That was when the entire building shook. Livewire_ had_ run off, only not away from the heroes. She was currently outside shooting the building repeatedly with electricity.

Before the leaguers had time to react, the condemned building chose then to crumple. The electrical attacks from Livewire and the structural damage caused earlier by a full grown man flying through one of its walls was not a good mix for a building set to demolish later that week.

At least Flash knew no one was in the building... excluding, of course, his two coworkers and himself.

* * *

When Flash opened his eyes, he was met by a very dirty concrete floor.

Releasing an audible groan, he tried lifting his head up. Thankfully nothing had fallen on his back or arms, as was evident when he was able to lift his head up and move his arms into a more comfortable, resting position.

One of the first things he noticed was that there was no sunshine. Weren't they just outside, though?

He gazed around the room, or wherever they were, to the best of his ability, which was limited as he couldn't feel his legs. _He couldn't feel his legs._ Yeah, maybe it would be better if he didn't dwell on that fact at the moment.

When Flash spotted Batman the speedster released a breath he hadn't known to be holding.

"You're up." stated Batman, ever observant.

"Yeah. Bats, what happened?"

"I'm not too sure." he admitted. "I believe I may have a concussion."

That... was not what Wally wanted to hear right then.

"How- When did that happen?"

"Really Flash. What is it we do for a living?"

Oh... yeah... stupid question.

"Well, do you know where we are?"

"My best guess? We're under a collapsed building."

_...a collapsed building..._

Wally remembered now. Livewire had attacked, causing the building to collapse on top of them. He, thinking fast, had spun his arms into miniature twisters to maneuver what he could from falling on top of Batman and Hawkgirl. However, he didn't have enough energy to stop the entire building from crashing down. _And now he couldn't feel his legs._

Yeah, he really needed something else to think about.

"Bats, where is Hawkgirl?"

Batman lifted his right arm and pointed some where to his left. Flash turned his attention there and saw Hawkgirl lying on the concrete. She was breathing, just not conscious.

"Have you contacted John or Diana yet?" Flash inquired as he turned his attention back to Gotham's Dark Knight.

"No."

Wally didn't say anything for a while, well it was a while in his terms. Then he spoke up after giving an apprehensive chuckle. "Did I lose my hearing when Livewire brought this down on us? I thought for sure you just said no."

"I did."

Flash instantly paled.

"Livewire messed with my com-link when I fought her." Batman explained.

"Oh."

"Flash."

"Yes?"

"You have a com-link."

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks Bats."

Wally reached up to touch the little device in his ear.

When he didn't hear Flash say anything after a few seconds, Batman spoke up. "Flash. What's wrong?"

"I may have broken it." He gently pulled the crushed device out of his ear.

"How?"

He thought it over. It wasn't broken when he was talking with John, and he flipped it off after Batman soared through the air. Oh.

"I may have used too much force turning it off." Flash admitted.

"You were probably vibrating as well." It was a valid conclusion to come to. Flash tended to do that subconsciously when his nerves got the better of him.

Wally's thoughts drifted back to the still unconscious Hawkgirl, his broken communication device currently forgotten. "Shouldn't we wake her up?"

"No."

"_Why_ should we not wake her up?"

"Do you want to witness her go into a panic attack?"

Oh. He didn't think of that possibility.

"Well," Wally offered, "we could at least get her communicator."

"Flash, I have a concussion."

Wally rose an eyebrow at that statement under his cowl. "You mentioned that."

Batman recognized the disbelieving tone in the speedster's voice. "My vision is blurry, the left side of my body is weak, I have a headache, I cannot remember past initially fighting Livewire, and I feel nauseous. The last thing I should be doing is moving."

Flash was taken aback by the list of symptoms. Batman made a good argument. Now that Wally took a good look at him, he was rather pale, at least the part of him not covered up in his bat-suit was.

"Wait," Flash backtracked. "How are you so sure Hawkgirl is claustrophobic?"

"Dr. Destiny."

That name sent a shiver down the Flash. That was not a memorable experience. Thank goodness for J'onn, though.

That was when the two men heard a groan.

"Ouch. I feel as if Superman just punched me."

"Well, a building did fall on us." Flash answered the Thanagarian.

"What? A building-" that was when Hawkgirl's voice left her. She was in the midst of getting in a sitting position when she noticed where she was. The three leaguers were currently situated in what used to be the ground floor of some business. Some beams were still standing surprisingly, but were bent over causing the ceiling and rubble to precariously balance on top of them at a downward slope. Thankfully, Shayera was in the area with the highest height difference from the floor to the ceiling, but Flash... she couldn't see his legs under all of the debris. And Batman? He was on the same wall as her, but he did not appear to be in good health.

"Hawkgirl. Breathe." commanded Batman.

When did she stop breathing? Oh yeah, after she noticed how cramped everything was. There wasn't even a full foot of difference from the top of Batman's head to the space's highest point! This was not good. This was not good. How were they going to get out? _Would_ they get out? When had it become so hard to breathe? When had she become paralyzed?

"Shay, you have to calm down." Wally tried to reach his friend. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

_Come on Shayera, you can do this. It isn't like that time with Dr. Destiny. You're not alone. You're not alone. You're not alone._

After five more minutes, Hawkgirl was able to take a deep breath. She finally sat up all the way and scooted towards the wall nearest her, her body resting on the same wall as Batman. As she moved herself over there, Hawkgirl could feel the newly formed perspiration under her arms and knees, which continued to seep out. Her breathing for the time being was somewhat back to normal, but she still felt dizzy.

"Hawkgirl."

"Bats, now may not be the best time to-"

"There is no best time for anything. Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Flash merely nodded in return at the question.

"Hawkgirl," Batman began again, "is your com-link still functional?"

"I feel sick."

"Hawkgirl."

"I don't know Batman. What happened to yours?" she snapped.

"Livewire."

When she turned to Flash, the scarlet speedster lifted up his broken earpiece.

"So you are telling me no one knows we are under here?" Hawkgirl asked, her voice by the end sounding near manic.

"No. Shay, John and Diana know we're still in Metropolis." Flash reassured her. "Theyjustdon'tknowwhereweareinMetropolis." he speedily added as an afterthought. "But I'm sure they're on their way right now!" he said slower than the previous sentence and with a light smile on his face.

"I am going to vomit." That was the only warning Batman gave Hawkgirl and Flash before he bent his head over his right shoulder and tossed his lunch.

Hawkgirl scrunched up her face at the unsettling sound and smell.

"Excuse me."

A few minutes passed in tense silence. Then Batman attempted to speak with Hawkgirl again.

"Yes," she turned her attention to him. _Oh no. Too fast,_ she mentally groaned. _Yeah, still dizzy._

"We need you to contact John and Diana. Now. They should be able to track the location of your communicator."

Shayera nodded. She shut her eyes, breathed in through her nose and then out of her mouth. She slowly reached up to her ear and tried contacting the other two leaguers currently on Earth.

"They're not picking up."

"_Shit._" Wally hissed through his teeth.

"Flash?" Hawkgirl inquired concerned.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to move, but whatever is on my legs didn't like that idea."

His legs. There was about half a building lying around Flash, _on_ Flash. So far that lone explicit was the only evidence to illustrate that he was in pain, too. She didn't even know what was wrong with Batman.

"_Shit_."

"Flash." came the authoritative tone of Batman. "Stop moving."

"I didn't move that time." he explained.

"Then-," started Hawkgirl.

"Icanfeelthem."

The speedy sentence didn't entirely register in the Thanagarian's mind until the Flash continued his thought at a slower pace.

"I couldn't initially feel them. Now, I can." his face appeared pained as he explained to Hawkgirl and Batman. "Guys, I don't think I'm going to be able to run anytime soon."

"Do not move." Bruce commanded. "Hawkgirl, try again."

"Batman they-"

"_Try again_."

She did.

* * *

They lost time.

They lost time when they handed Star Sapphire over to the authorities. They lost time when they made the trip from Gotham to Metropolis. They lost time when they came across an unapprehended Livewire. They lost time when they handed her over to the Metropolis PD.

They lost time.

* * *

When Green Lantern and Wonder Woman arrived in Metropolis they were shocked to find a villain still rampaging the city. Their surprise was doubled when they saw no sign of the three other leaguers.

Once the two heroes were done fighting Livewire, they started an aerial search for their missing friends.

Almost five minutes into the search Wonder Woman contacted Green Lantern.

_"I've found a destroyed building, but it isn't near the conflict site. I'm going to investigate."_

"I'll be right there." John said as he turned around and flew towards Diana's location.

* * *

What once was a building, now appeared to be a sloped mess. One wall still stood, but the one opposite it, the one closest to the road, was completely disintegrated. The roof, well what once was the roof, laid on top of the rubble at a decline.

Diana and John did not know what to make of the sight before them. Their colleagues couldn't be under this shamble. There was no way.

* * *

As Diana and John discussed what to do next _(search the rubble, continue through the sky, call J'onn)_ Green Lantern received a call on his com-link.

When Shayera's voice came through his earpiece, John could have screamed in joy.

_"John? Hello? Are you there John?"_

"Shayera! Where are you? Are you alright?"

_"I'm fine John... for now. I'm currently under a building with Batman and Flash. Are you and Wonder Woman in Metropolis, yet?"_

"Yes, we're here." What would the coincidence be if... "Describe the building you're in."

_"It isn't where we fought Metropolis' Most Wanted. Honestly, I'm not sure how to describe the building John. I barely noticed it when it wasn't crushing us."_

Crushing... They needed to act fast.

"Stay on the line." John commanded. Then he pointed his right hand toward the fallen building in front of him and Diana. What would the coincidence be if...

He saw them. With his power ring's green light, John was able to see through the rubble and make out the two shapes of Batman and Hawkgirl. _Come on..._ Then as he moved his hand down, Flash was lit up. The speedster wasn't sitting like his other two colleagues. No. Flash was on the ground horizontally. His torso and up were uninjured, but the rest of him was covered in broken building from his lower back down.

"We see you!" John told the woman waiting on the other end. "Diana, get the roof." he said to the Amazonian princess.

Wonder Woman flew towards the rubble and lifted up the, mostly still in one piece, roof. Green Lantern began to move away the wreckage nearest him. The quicker they freed Flash, the better. The guy may have a history of speedy recoveries, but today was not the day John Stewart wanted to test tradition.

Once she placed the roof a safe distance from the industrial heap, Diana returned and began carrying away the rubble that dangerously balanced on the bent support beams that once stood completely straight. With every removal Diana completed, she received a better view of her friends down below.

Batman was slouched against the mostly intact wall. Hawkgirl stared up as Diana continued to remove the obstructions. Her wings appeared to be twitching, just waiting to be able to fully spread out once more in the wide sky above.

Flash's attention was completely directed to the floor below him. His mouth was set in a thin line, sweat slid down his forehead. He was trying to not let the pain get to him, but he didn't know how much longer he could take of it. His entire perspective on the situation was skewed in terms of how long the three of them were trapped.

A cry of triumph escaped Diana's lips once all of the rubble was cleared and the beams bent to form a wider entrance to below. Shayera shot from her spot and flew towards the sky above. She was safe. She was free. She was safe. She could _breathe_.

John's voice shook her from her euphoria.

"Shayera! Help me with Flash!"

She didn't want to. She didn't want to be anywhere near that hellhole, but she couldn't abandon Flash, either.

She landed beside John and helped him remove broken concrete. Diana flew out of the collapsed structure, Batman in her arms. "I'm going to the Watchtower." she informed her other two colleagues. John gave her a quick nod.

It didn't take long for Hawkgirl and Green Lantern to reach Flash. By the time she joined him, most of the debris covering their friend was already removed. However, the sight that greeted the two heroes was far from pretty.

* * *

"Will you be alright?" questioned the Greek Amazon, as she stood from her chair. It wasn't the first time that evening she'd asked him.

"Compared to Flash, I will be fine. Concussions are not foreign to me." answered Batman. The two were in the Watchtower's cafeteria. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were in the infirmary with Flash. J'onn was either watching the monitors or meditating.

It was past nine at night. When the two arrived at the Watchtower nearly four hours ago J'onn immediately diagnosed him as having a mild concussion. After a brief rest, Bruce went to the cafeteria, only to find Diana there. Once she spotted him, she ordered him to sit down as she fixed him a plate of leftovers.

She nodded. "I am relieved to hear that." The woman turned from the table and made her way to the sliding doors.

"Diana."

She paused.

"Σας ευχαριστώ."

* * *

John frowned at the man in the bed. Nearly four hours had passed and he still wasn't awake. This was not normal for their speedster. A familiar hand squeezed his right arm.

"He'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Call it faith." If there was ever someone to put faith in, Shayera would always put hers in the league's crimson comet. The young man was impulsive, but he never failed to come through when most needed.

"Shay, his legs weren't just crushed. They were burned and were pierced with broken gl-"

Hawkgirl slapped him. John stared stunned at the woman before him.

"I was there John. I don't need a replay!" She didn't want to remember how they uncovered their friend, her _brother_, from the collapsed structure. The sight would never leave her for as long as she lived.

His burns from Volcana and Firefly should have already healed up when they reached him, but they were still there, as well as broken glass and concrete from the building. Flash's legs were crushed, too. Hawkgirl was shocked that he'd been able to stay conscious through the whole endeavor. That was quickly explained once the rubble was removed from him and he began to lose a frightening amount of blood. How were they to know the concrete was plugging his injuries? With the blood loss and excruciating pain, not to mention the added adrenaline rush from the entire situation, Flash passed out on his way to the Watchtower. Flash was immediately hooked up to an IV containing nutrients to help kickstart his hyperactive metabolism. Then the concrete and glass were removed from his legs. The rest of his recovery would require time. Flash's enhanced regeneration, a result of his accelerated metabolism, would ultimately heal his legs up, but no one knew when that would actually be.

John grimaced at his mistake. His worry had gotten the better of him. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. Then John wrapped his arms around the winged beauty and drew her in close to him.

"How are you holding up?" the question was barely more than a whisper.

Shayera sighed. "I'm alright John."

"I should have gone with you to Metropolis. I should -"

"And what? Gotten a concussion instead of Batman? John, it wasn't my plan to get trapped under there. It happened. It's done. Let's move on."

The man stayed silent.

"I'm okay. Honest."

As the two stood outside of the Watchtower's infirmary, embraced in each other's arms, the events from the day passed through their minds. Then nothing remained to dwell upon, except the hope of a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** I do not own "Justice League" or "Justice League Unlimited". Hmm... I think you put quotations around names of TV shows... Oh well.  
**AN.** It is up! I am highly ecstatic that I actually accomplished this piece. This is set sometime after Hereafter, but before Starcrossed. Yes, this is most likely going to be the longest one-shot of them all in this collection. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and stick around for more to come! Feedback is greatly appreciated! **-Lem  
Updated 4/16/2014 **

**Next:** _Nearly Paradise - _"Diana was speechless. How could she respond to that? Thankfully, she didn't have to as right then Flash decided to envelope her in a hug."


	5. Nearly Paradise

**Nearly Paradise**  
_Wonder Woman & Flash_

_One week._ Only one week has passed since her sentence.

_Exile. _Never again may she return home.

_Goodbye._ It wasn't good. Nothing was good about that moment.

_Justice._ Her principles had consumed her; she voluntarily abandoned Themyscira to fight as man's advocate. When the battle concluded she behaved as a foolish, frightened child. She did not return to Themyscira to face her mother's disapproval. Instead she stayed in man's world, serving as one of its heroic protectors.

_One week._ Only one week has passed since her sentence, and she has never longed for home more than now.

_Eight months. _Never once did she consider the consequences of her actions. How could she, when everyday lives were saved through her presence and abilities? Knowing that she could return whenever she wanted brought her comfort. She was able to continue in man's world with that knowledge. Now? She can't. She can't keep waking up to a new day only to be reminded once more of all she has lost. However, she has nowhere else to go. Man's world is her new home. She can never return to the paradise she once knew.

_Paradise._ Something man's world will never be to her.

* * *

He found her staring out at the planet below them. Seeing Wonder Woman gaze upon the earth in reflection was not a new thing for him or the other leaguers. Given the events of this past week, she appeared to be handling her mother's decision surprisingly well. _But for how long?_

She didn't acknowledge his presence as he joined her by the great window pane.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

Flash was taken aback by the quick response. So she had sensed his approach.

"Enjoying the view?" That... was not what he wanted to say. Well, too late now.

"Hmm." He waited as the woman beside him gathered her thoughts. "Earth is in continual movement. It is constantly changing." she replied finally, her eyes still glued on the planet before her. "Nothing ever remains the same."

"Princess, if things stayed the same, life would lose its purpose."

She turned to face Flash and gave him a small smile. "That was incredibly perceptive of you, Flash."

The speedster grinned at her. "I do try sometimes."

"I'll keep it between us." she told him, her eyes alit with the amusement she internally felt. The two heroes stood together in a comfortable and shared silence for a few minutes. Then Flash cleared his throat. Wonder Woman turned to him expectantly.

"Prin- Diana, I want you to know I'm sorry." he began. Flash's solemn tone of voice was foreign to Diana's ears. "I'm sorry that you had to choose between the world and your family. No one should have to make that decision."

Diana was speechless. How could she respond to that? Thankfully, she didn't have to as right then Flash decided to envelope her in a hug.

"I know that this will never be home to you, but try to think of this as your second home. We all care for you, Diana. I just want you to remember that."

And as quickly as those words left his lips, the scarlet speedster was gone. Diana was alone once more.

No. Not alone. Never alone.

* * *

_Paradise._ Something man's world will never be to her. However, Diana couldn't shake the feeling that one day man's world would be pretty near close.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** I still do not own.  
**AN.** Thank you so much to all of you readers, reviewers, favoriters, & alerters! You all make my day! Hope you enjoyed this ficlet and stick around for the rest! Five down, Twenty-five to go! **-Lem  
P.S.** In the previous post, Bruce told Diana thank you in Greek. (_Watchtower Cafeteria Scene_)

**Next Chapter: **_Continuing the Spirit _- "J'onn held the garment, perplexingly staring at it. The opened box and torn wrapping paper sat before the Martian on the table."


	6. Continuing the Spirit

******Disclaimer.** I do not own the DCU or DCAU.**  
****AN.** Hey! Thanks again for all of the reviews, alerts, & favorites! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this as much as I am! And yesh, there will be a one-shot dedicated to Bruce & Diana. However, I'm not entirely sure when it will be written/posted. It could be really soon or it could be somewhere in the teens. This one takes place after Comfort & Joy, but before Starcrossed.**-Lem**

* * *

**Continuing the Spirit**  
_J'onn J'onzz__ & Kara Kent_

The scarf was a dark, forest green; the tasseling was the color of ripened cranberries. That same shade of red outlined the blocked script that spelt out J'onn J'onzz. The letters laid printed on one end of the scarf, the text a snowy white.

J'onn held the garment, perplexingly staring at it. The opened box and torn wrapping paper sat before the Martian on the table.

"Well?" Kara inquired from her spot across from the green man. The two were in the Kent kitchen; Ma and Pa Kent were at the community center, Clark was at the Watchtower.

"Was I supposed to be previously aware of this exchange?"

Kara stared at the fellow alien. _What exchange? Oh no. Don't tell me he doesn't really know what's going on!_

"J'onn this isn't an exchange. It's a gift." she told him, smiling.

"What have I done to receive this?"

_He really doesn't know what's going on! I thought Clark said he'd tell him!_

"Didn't Clark tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Oh did she have a few words for her cousin, but that would have to wait for later.

"J'onn, when you stayed over for Christmas I was out with friends. I would have changed my plans, but I'd already left when Clark called Ma and Pa. However, I still wanted to give you a gift." she gave him a wide smile. "I knew Ma would give you a sweater, so I thought a scarf would be the next logical choice. I called you today so I could give it to you."

"I still do not understand." admitted the Martian. "Christmas has been over for a month, has it not?"

"To me, Christmas is all year long. When I was a kid there was this film, and one of the songs stuck with me. It was about making the Christmas spirit last all year long. You know, good will towards men and peace and joy? Just think of this like that. I'm continuing the Christmas spirit! Besides this was the earliest I could give it to you. Ever since New Year's you and Clark have been busy on League stuff."

J'onn gave Kara a slight nod of acknowledgement. He thought he learned everything he needed to know about the foreign holiday when he stayed with Clark, but once more he was a stranger to the traditions of humans. It was an interesting concept, continuing the sense of brotherhood and charity brought on with the arrival of Christmas throughout the whole year. But the concept disappointed him, too. To think that a movie preached the importance of the action told him that humans did not already practice the belief. If they did, there would be no need for a film to suggest the idea. Times like this, when he sat in deep contemplation, he yearned for his homeland of Mars as it once was, the peaceful, red planet.

Finally, J'onn removed himself from his reverie. "Thank you for the scarf, Kara."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." He gently wrapped the yarned creation around his neck, and there it lay for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**Next: **_Team Bonding_ - "John stopped himself from making a rude comment. This whole damn thing was Wally's idea and he wasn't even there to suffer through it himself! Ha. Suffer. That kid wouldn't view this as suffering. Not in the slightest. At least Bruce was in the same boat as him... Well, John thought he was. To be honest, Bruce hadn't said anything yet, for or against this pseudo team assignment."


	7. Team Bonding

**AN. **This takes place after Starcrossed and sometime during JLU. I don't even know right now where I got this idea from. Okay, okay. I relent. Basically, I wanted to see these four interacting and well... Just read it. You'll see what I mean. I hope this one-shot isn't too confusing. Also, this may be on the verge of crack. **You've been warned. This one-shot may be crack-ish... or A LOT crack-ish.** _(Depends on your point of view.)_ And as my last note, this post won't be the last one to have a crack warning. When I thought up these different one-shots, a specific idea floated around in my mind for the specific reason that it would be total and utter crack. However, that one-shot won't be written for a long while.** -Lem  
Disclaimer. **I do not own any aspect of the DCAU, nor do I own the legal rights to the multiple games mentioned.

* * *

**Team Bonding  
**_Bruce, John, Clark, & J'onn_

"Remind me again why we are doing this," groused John Stewart. Presently, he sat at a round table in one of the many meeting rooms on the Watchtower. Clark sat across from him. Bruce was seated between them, and J'onn sat opposite of Gotham City's Dark Knight.

"Flash thought it would be good for us to, well as he phrased it, hang out." Clark explained.

"Why isn't he here for this then?"

"Central City's Rogues." answered Bruce, straight to the point as ever.

"We could at least wait for Hotshot."

J'onn studied the man beside him. John sat in the chair; his arms were folded across each other and his face appeared close to a scowl. The League's Green Lantern obviously did not want to be there. With that thought, J'onn shifted his attention to the man across from him. Bruce was still wearing his cowl which made it difficult for him to get a clear reading on the man's opinion of their situation.

"John, all we have to do is sit here and talk. Flash even suggested we play a game or two to help pass the time." Clark added as he tried to lighten the other's mood.

John stopped himself from making a rude comment. This whole damn idea was Wally's and he wasn't even there to suffer through it himself! Ha. Suffer. That kid wouldn't view this as suffering. Not in the slightest. At least Bruce was in the same boat as him... Well, John thought he was. To be honest, Bruce hadn't said anything yet, pro or against this idea.

Before the ex-Marine could respond, J'onn decided then to interject. "Did you have something particular in mind, Superman?" John huffed and Bruce remained stoic. Clark gave the Martian a small smile of gratitude for his attempt at progressing their predicament.

"Ma and Pa lent me their dominoes." he lifted up the box he'd carried in with him.

"Well?" Clark asked aloud to the group after no one replied.

As much as John didn't want to be there, he couldn't just up and leave. Of course Wally would consider that possibility and request that the room's door be locked from the outside when they got together to 'hang out'. The other leaguers were even on specific directions to inform the scarlet speedster if anyone left the room before time was up.

"Don't look at me." John stated. "I didn't bring anything."

"Neither did I." voiced J'onn.

"Bruce?" Clark turned to the silent man sitting beside him.

"Alfred made me bring something."

John tried not to laugh at that.

"What did you bring?" inquired J'onn.

"Clue."

Clark furrowed his brow at that. "I don't see how that's fair of you, Bruce."

"It's fair to me. I don't want to be here, but I have to be. Alfred forced me to bring something. I brought Clue. Deal with it Clark."

John tried not to chuckle at the frustrated expression that formed on Superman's face. _This 'hanging out' thing might not have been a bad idea after all._

"Excuse me, but I am not familiar with either of these things you two have brought."

"Don't worry, J'onn. I'll explain the basics to you." offered the big blue boy scout as he settled a small box on top of the table. "We'll play dominoes first. That way the rest of us have a chance at winning."

"I resent that comment."

Green Lantern smirked at that. "Of course you do, Batman."

As Clark opened the box and dumped out the tiny tiles, he also debriefed their green companion on the game's instructions and objective. The four men went through two games of dominoes, with Bruce winning the first game and J'onn, surprisingly, the second. Not much was discussed during either game, but the silence between them was a comfortable one.

Thankfully the room they were in had a clock hanging on one of the walls. The plan was that they would stay in the room for three hours. Clark glanced up to inspect how much longer they were to stay in there, how much longer the door would remain locked.

"We have a little over an hour." announced Bruce without looking at the clock. Clark wasn't shocked anymore by his friend's odd ability to just know things. However, he still found it a bit unnerving.

"Shall we play Batman's game, next?" suggested J'onn. Never did John Stewart ever think he'd hear a Martian say that, more specifically _this_ Martian. So far this whole thing had been surreal to him. If he was honest to himself, he hadn't hated playing dominoes with them. However, he wasn't about to let them know that. And he for sure wasn't going to let that speedster win either.

_Come on, John! You'll love it! I'll bring Battle Ship, Twister, Headbandz... _The redhead had continued for what seemed forever until John eventually told him to take a breath. That was actually when he'd finally agreed to attend this thing, too... If only just to shut the kid up about it.

Once more Clark explained to J'onn the rules.

"Enough." came the gruff voice of Batman. "He understands."

"Are you always this impatient?" John said as he unfolded the board and distributed the cards out.

Bruce ignored the comment.

Once the cards were dealt, each leaguer began ticking off their places, weapons, and people on their little sheets of paper. Then the gameplay commenced.

As the game picked up pace, each man became more and more enraptured on the who, what, and where. Time flew by, and before anyone knew it Bruce was opening the envelope that lay in the middle of the board. Bruce was three for three, and Clark muttered a simple, "Cheat." J'onn lay his cards down, complimenting the other man's skill in regards to the mystery game. "I'm a detective," was his only response.

With an unspoken agreement between them, the four superheroes set up the board again and redistributed out the cards. Not one attempted to leave when they heard the audible click of the room's door being unlocked. They had a game to finish.

* * *

**Next: **_Dancing: Resolving Everything, Resolving Nothing _- "That makes her narrow her shining, blue eyes. He hadn't wanted to say it, but it needed to be done. Here, now, they were both vulnerable, both defenseless. Who knew when a moment like this would come again. This debate needed to end."


	8. Dancing

**AN.** In regards to this chapter, I feel that for those heroes who aren't 100% for revealing who they are under the costume to the rest of their colleagues would be allowed to wear a mask &/or a wig at the party. For those highly paranoid they could show up in full hero-gear. Bruce would most likely fit that highly paranoid category along with Question, but with Clark's coercing Bats shows up in a tux with a simple mask covering his eyes. His plan is not to stay too long for anyone to piece together who he is. Now to Diana. I picture her in a dress (the rest is up to your head-interpretation) with her hair in an up-do and her tiara off for the night. Not too entirely sure what the occasion is for the party... An anniversary of the founding of the JL? Yeah. That could work... Well, this takes place sometime in JLU and after Shayera's return to the league. The rest is up to you, dear reader, to decide. This was a loose chapter, in terms of fitting it into the series. Also, I took the route of, "WW is blessed with gifts by the gods and goddesses of Olympus, but she could die as well as outlive her fellow comrades." Yeah... Not too concrete a route to take. Well... that's all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry 'bout this ginormous AN. **-Lem  
Disclaimer. **The DCAU is not mine.

**P.S. **In my head-version of this story, the song that's playing is Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful".

* * *

**Dancing: Resolving Everything, Resolving Nothing**  
_Diana & Bruce_

It was bound to happen.

Neither could stay separated from each other for long nowadays if they were in the same room together. They simply gravitated to one another, and tonight was no exception.

Regardless of his firm determination to avoid her and her unyielding resolve to ignore him, the two met in the center of the Watchtower Commissary. Their fellow heroes and colleagues were scattered across the room; some were absorbed in conversation, others in food, but the majority were moving their bodies freely to the music that filled the entire space. The cafeteria's lights were dimmed, and a few recently set up spotlights hung down from the ceiling, washing the entire scene in a mixture of reds, blues, and yellows.

Without any hesitation or question of approval, the man and woman fell into a familiar position, both preparing for the current song's end and the next one's start. His right arm wrapped around her waist, her left hand rested on his right shoulder. His left hand and her right grasped each other tightly. Both were reminded of the last and first time they stood like this. _Kasnia._

Once the next song began to play, the two heroes in the center of the floor commenced their dance. The lyrics floated around them as they slowly moved. Their environment and colleagues were completely forgotten. It was only them.

"I've been waiting for this." she admits after a few steps.

"Have you?"

"Ever since Kasnia."

Their voices were merely whispers on the wind, murmurs between the lyrics. Their words were only for one another.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"You're wrong."

"You're immortal."

That makes her narrow her shining, blue eyes. He hadn't wanted to say it, but it needed to be done. Here, now, they were both vulnerable, both defenseless. Who knew when a moment like this would come again. This debate needed to end.

"I'm not immortal."

"You're close enough."

"You're not immortal either."

"I know."

That fact pained him every time he sat to contemplate his future. It was never _their_ future. It could never be _their_ future.

"Then why waste the time you have alone?"

"I'm not alone."

"Yes, you are."

"You're overstepping."

She was. She knew she was, but she had to make this point. She had to say her piece. He wasn't going to have the last say, not this time.

"No. I'm right, and you don't want to admit it."

"That may be."

"However?"

Because there was always a but, wherever he was involved. She had come to expect that nowadays, and of course her suspicion was proven right.

"I have a reputation to uphold."

"Which one?"

"Both."

There it was. His same old argument. The playboy couldn't get tied down, least of all to Wonder Woman, and the knight couldn't risk admitting he had a heart.

"You could make it work. I know you well enough, and you always have a solution."

"Not this time."

"You're scared."

"No, I'm not."

"You are afraid."

Her bold declarations took him by surprise. Well, he did initiate this with his earlier comment. It seemed only fair she get in a few gibes, too. However, he was not about to let her continue her present train of thought.

"You apparently don't know me as well as you think." he replied smoothly. This was when she should have stopped her arguing and a slightly uncomfortable silence would have fallen between them for a few minutes. Their arguments always ended like that. He should have known that wouldn't happen, though. Nothing about tonight was predictable.

"The thought of happiness terrifies you."

It was perfectly clear to her now. A brief burst of clarity had touched her and left her with the answer she had searched for all along. He knew she was right. He knew she knew, too.

"Diana."

"Hush Bruce. Let me enjoy this before it ends."

Neither appeared to notice when their friends and acquaintances moved to the outskirts of the floor.

"Bruce," she starts again. He waits for her to continue her thought.

"Take off your mask."

"I can't."

"I want to dance with you."

"You are."

"You, Bruce. Not Batman."

"Princess."

There it was. His evident frustration with her pushing was manifested into one word. It always was.

"Hera, why do I bother with you?"

"I doubt she has the answer."

She glared at him. What gave him the right to repeatedly deny any and all of her requests of him and then respond to her with humor? He was in absolutely no position to mock her emotions. He couldn't- _wouldn't_ even admit to his own emotions.

"And you do?"

"No... I wonder the same thing as you."

He couldn't meet her eyes. Not with that slip up. She was never supposed to know that. He was never supposed to say that. Her eyes softened at the man's blunt honesty.

"Do you really not know why I care?" her eyes were focused on his face. He just knew it.

"Bruce," there was a hint of a sad smile in her voice when she said his name.

"I love you."

I.

Love.

You.

.

.

.

There it was. The three words neither had said until now. The three words that would change everything between them and, yet, nothing at all.

_And she said them first._

"Diana," he began again. She shook her head.

"I meant it. I will always mean it."

What could he possibly say after that to convince her to give up on him? On them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except the truth. He couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't lie to her. She deserved better than that.

"Diana, I l-"

Their song ended.

The notes ended. The lyrics ended. Their dancing ended. Their conversation ended. _They_ ended. And not one person in the room clapped at their finish. No one dared to utter a word until the next song began. They separated as fast and as fluid as when they had come together. Diana swiftly made her way to the punchbowl. Bruce briskly made his way to the room's only free corner.

The next song began to play.

It was over. It was beginning. It was going.

Nothing changed between them. Everything changed between them. Something changed between them.

They were lost. They were found. They were there.

She had told him. She had uttered the truth that had lied within her heart untold for far too long.

He had told her. He had uttered his fears, his insecurities, to her. It amazed him how much the two discussed during their short rule of the dance floor. Their song had not been longer than four minutes.

_It really had been an overdue conversation._ He mentally consented. However, it hadn't resolved anything.

Tonight, too much was said.

Tonight, too much was left unsaid.

Tonight was not the night to even remotely broach the topic of their dance or exchange. Tomorrow, next week, next month, and the following year were still too soon.

And yet, as the two continued through the motions required by the party setting, they both felt that their brief encounter had resolved absolutely everything just as much as it had resolved absolutely nothing between them.

* * *

**Updated 4/27/2014**

**Next:**_ Their Correlation_


	9. Their Correlation

**AN. **Decided to write this one instead of** Strangers Together**. The next post will probably be up this weekend. Thanks for all of the support so far! **-Lem  
Disclaimer. **Not mine. I also do not own the rights to the quotations used in this piece. I merely used them for creative purposes. (They're in italics.)

* * *

**Their Correlation  
**_Shayera Hol & Mari Jiwe McCabe_

_"You should see his underwear drawer. He folds his socks!"_

_"I have seen his underwear drawer."_

* * *

They both noticed. Noticed each other, that is. How could they not? She was strikingly gorgeous. Of course John fell for her.

She was a warrior with wings. She was a fierce model. Of course John fell for her.

They both noticed. The way his eyes lit up when she entered a room. It was instantaneous. There was no thinking involved. Just her presence could lighten his mood, bring a small, genuine smile to his face.

Neither woman held ill feelings towards the other. They understood each other. They understood each other too much to degrade themselves to juvenile jealousy. They knew what it meant to be with John. What it felt like.

That feeling... It was happiness in its purest form imaginable. Beneath his rough exterior was a man who... Well, she already knew.

Why repeat old news?

* * *

_"He still has feelings for you, you know."_

_"I know."_


End file.
